Contrapesos
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ambiciones, esperanzas ocultas. Porque siempre hay agujeros por rellenar. [Serie de drabbles independientes sobre cualquier personaje] [Cualquier advertencia] [Algunas participan en cienpalabras en LJ]
1. Ecuanimidad

_N/A: salta por toda la casa Mi historia numero 10... suspira_

_Esta sería una serie de viñetas independientes de cualquier personaje, ninguno en particular. Esta en especial es de Severus._

_Me encanta como ha quedado este drabble, si, exactamente 100 palabras, en verdad lo hize para un reto de 100palabras en LJ, pero se me pasó la fecha . FUCK OO_

_Ustedes dirán._

Ecuanimidad

La luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana iluminaba apenas el rostro de la mujer. Su maquillaje corrido, al igual que sus lágrimas. Su rostro inundado de terror, su cuerpo moviéndose espasmódicamente al verlo acercarse desde su posición en el suelo. Un grito desgarró el expectante silencio con afiladas e inclementes garras de acero, anticipando la hórrida oscuridad diaria.

El pequeño, en la puerta, lloraba también.

Impotente, indefenso, inerme, vulnerable. Gritándole a oídos sordos, impermeables a sus súplicas de piedad.

Los ojos de la mujer se opacaron y su llanto acalló. La muerte era, a veces, la mejor salida.


	2. Áspero

_N/A: Llevo queriendo hacer algo sobre mi queridísimo licántropo hace tiempo, pero había perdido la forma de captarlo. Cienpalabras me inspiro a hacerlo. El reto 118 a sus pies._

Áspero

Contener la penuria sería sacrilegio, ahora que no tengo a mi ángel, a mi luz. Si te extraño, querida mía, es porque llegaste a ser más de lo que piensas que fuiste, más incluso que mi propia vida.

Que amarga es la espera, ¡oh, que sofocante suplicio! Aguardar el momento en que mi vida acabe para volver contigo. Volver a tu lado, a tu lado derecho. Pero se me adelantaron hace tiempo, Lily. _La furia triste, el grito, la soledad del mar. Desbocado, violento, estirado hacia el cielo._

Es que estamos solos, el mar y yo, y siempre lo estaremos.


	3. Abuso

_N/A: Definitivamente esta musa perezosa me tiene harta. Estoy considerando despedirla, me importa un comino el sindicato._

_Hoy vengo con una viñeta que se me ocurrió en base a una de Joanne (coff coff "Esperanza"). Igualmente, no es parecida a mis ojos. Tampoco es que es el plagio che xD._

Abuso

Ciertamente, el verde la identificaba en muchos sentidos.

El verde era la antesala a la muerte, el Avada Kedavra. La putrefacción de los cuerpos enterrados en tumbas profundas, bajo tierra apisonada por miles de fervorosos pies que les importaba un comino que los gusanos estuvieran carcomiendo sus ojos, su piel y su carne. La antesala y la muerte misma.

Pero también era la vida en los prados alfombrados de pasto, en los tallos de las plantas, en las hojas de los árboles. Exhalando vitalidad, vida antigua y vida nueva, siempre presente. Colaborando con la madre tierra y formando parte de ella a la vez en sus in entrañables misterios.

Era su fanatismo, en la Marca, inundando el cielo de su luz difusa, acarreadora de temor entre los hombres vivientes. La causa a la que le había dedicado la vida, la causa que la mantenía en pie y la que nutría su crueldad infinita y su insana inhumanidad.

El verde la alimentaba en muchos sentidos, vastos e interminables, mientras se perdía en un beso profundo, mirando a través de aquellos ojos brillantes y decididos. Irradiando cierto halo de poder que la poseía y la volvía tan loca como cuando se adentraba en los jardines sanguinolentos de su amo. Dejándose poseer por aquel demonio de cabellos oscuros y pensamientos tan hundidos en sombras como los de ella.


	4. Salvándonos

_N/A: Aquí estoy, de nuevo con viñetas que nada tienen que ver con las que verdaderamente son urgentes /latigo. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga tan abandonada a Narcisa? Veré si hago algo hoy._

_Esto en un principio era un Sirius/Rem bien raro sin trama aparente, hasta que llegó la musa y lo cambió a un Lily/Rem que queda mucho mejor (Joanne sabrá...)_

_En fin, dedicado a ella por su apoyo siempre ;). Brindo con chupitos de tequila!!_

Salvándonos

Su mirada perdida en algún punto entre la el dosel de la cama escarlata en la que se encontraba y el estampado de la pared. Falta de interés quizás. El sentimiento de traición y lo amargo de no saber aceptarlo con la dignidad que hubiera querido.

_Cerró los ojos lentamente, descansándolos. Hacía días que no dormía, y la poca comida que ingería no era suficiente para mantenerlo en pie._

-Escúchame, Remus, yo...- ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Nada había ya que pudiera reparar el daño. Ni palabras, ni caricias, ni siquiera miradas silenciosas, ni sentimientos, ni pequeños paisajes de pradera iluminados por un solsticio de otoño. Ni siquiera susurros al lado del lago envueltos en una oscuridad profunda. –Sabes que te quiero, Remus.

-Lo sé... Pero no lo suficiente.

Dejó caer la cabeza, hundiendo las manos en sus cabellos dorados. Resignación y tortura. Ella avanzó, atravesando el espacio entre ellos despacio, vacilando. Se acercó y tomo las marcadas manos entre las suyas. Se mordió el labio inferior al abrazarlo suave y lentamente. Sólo el rasgueo de las túnicas y el latir acelerado, sorprendido, del corazón.

Su boca junto a su oído y el sedoso sonido de su voz en el ambiente.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Remus.

Y, quizás, lo único que le molestó del beso fue la barba incipiente que le pinchaba la barbilla.


	5. Deshecha

_N/A: Otra para drabbles30min. Esta es el reto #6. La muerte de la Dama Gris._

Deshecha

Ella lo observaba detrás de las paredes, acechándolo a veces, en busca de alguna explicación inexistente, otras admirándolo desde una distancia prudente.

Aquel día, había tenido suficiente de gente cobarde escondiéndose detrás de un falso disfraz de adulaciones, así que la llamó. Retándola en la soledad del pasillo en penumbras.

-Preséntate. ¿Qué acaso tienes miedo?- Sonrió con una cierta mueca de disgusto en sus labios finos. La figura nebulosa flotó desde el final del pasillo con grácil delicadeza hasta la posición del muchacho. – ¿Se puede saber por qué me persigues sin descanso?

La vaporosa dama lo observó unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos antes de pronunciar las primeras melodiosas palabras.

-Te pareces a él.

- ¿A quién?- rió el muchacho. Le había picado la curiosidad, aunque no lo aparentara.

-A tu ancestro. A la razón por la cual ahora vago sin rumbo por el limbo terrestre. A aquel monstruo de palabras oscuramente siseadas en la negruzca palidez de la antigüedad. Eres tan parecido, que me asustas.

Hubo silencio entre los dos por unos minutos, antes de que él chasqueara la lengua y diera media vuelta para retirarse.

- ¡ESPERA!- Pero los gritos fueron en vano, pues siguió sin mirar atrás. Y los recuerdos la azotaron. El recuerdo del rayo verde y su amor tan teñido de plata como su cuerpo nacarado...

La verdad era, quizás, tan trágica como su eterna existencia entre las paredes del castillo. Ella sabía que lo encontraría algún día. Sabía que sería tan arrogante como predecesor, pero debía intentarlo.

Y la mano que había aparentado ser amiga tanto tiempo atrás, la había traicionado. Y la había matado, disfrutando. Gozando del momento en el cual pudo liberarse de ella, en el cual pudo crear revuelo en el castillo, asesinándola a ella era su compañera de trabajo y estaba dispuesta a ignorar toda aquella ambición, aquel negro de su alma, para intentar contrarrestarlo con azul y bronce y conocimiento. Sólo para armar revuelo. Para probar su propios límites.

Ahora, ¿qué quedaba? Nada. Recuerdos. Traición. _Dolor._ Vacío. Eternidad.


	6. Trampa Fraudulenta

_N/A: Sí, el humor no es lo mío..._

Trampa Fraudulenta

Se acerco confiado al grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban secretos superfluos. En cuanto aquella de rulos, Ángela creía que se llamaba, lo vio, les chistó a las demás de inmediato. Mirándolo con ojos enamorados, se acomodó los lentes y se peinó como pudo los rulos. En el intento se le cayeron todos los libros que sostenía en la mano. De la sorpresa, todas las demás chicas salieron de su ensimismamiento, cayéndoseles a su vez, los materiales escolares diversos que llevaban.

Todas excepto una, que, dándole la espalda al galán que se aproximaba, se preguntaba que rayos les sucedía a sus amigas.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¡Por Dios! Parecen idiotas...- Una voz profundamente sexy tosió desde atrás y la chica revoleó los ojos fastidiada.

Sonrió mostrando los inmaculados dientes. Las demás pequeñas se desmayaron una a una. Su cabellera de fuego se balanceó al darse vuelta para encontrarlo.

-Oh, valla...- dijo arrugando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo putrefacto –Veo que no te rindes.

-No es una opción, Lilian. Y mucho menos ahora que James se fue de vacaciones, ya sabes... Podemos repetir lo de aquella vez.- Le tomó la mano en plan caballeresco, pero ella inmediatamente la soltó.

El chasquido de la cachetada resonó en el silencio repentino del vestíbulo.

Sirius se lo tomó a risa, con lo cual todos los presentes lo imitaron, murmurando nerviosamente. Le tomó las caderas y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Te espero en la sala multiusos. A las 12.- Ella sonrió, pero lo apartó enseguida. Uno debía mantener las apariencias.

Más tarde, todas sus amigas revoloteaban alrededor suyo.

-¿Esto significa que dejarás a James por él? ¡Dime que es así! ¡No te permitiré que lo dejes allí solo!- exclamaron al unísono.

Antes de responder, Lily se mojó los labios con la lengua.


	7. Asuntos Diversos

_N/A: Otra para drabbles30min. Sobre Remus y ejem personaje X._

Asuntos Diversos

El Callejón Knockturn siempre había sido un lugar ideal para comprar aqellas cosillas necesarias para la vida cotidiana, sin ser visto por todo el mundo mágico respetable. ¿Pero que hacía Remus Lupin allí? Eso es lo que estamos por averiguar.

El sujeto en cuestión avanzaba con paso nervioso a través de la angosta callejuela, pasando de largo unas cuantas tiendas antes de entrar en la famosísima Burgin & Burkes. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿A qué se debía su visita? Entré después de él, haciéndome el desentendido, revisando las estanterías repletas de cabezas encogidas, anillos malditos y demás porquerías.

-Sí, este... Necesitaría uno de esos... De esos... Collares que... que convierten a la persona en... en licántropo... por una determinado lapso- se calló abruptamente, deteniendo el balbuceo apenas entendible que el vendedor, Burgin, intentaba entender. Algo fastidiado, le contestó:

-Sí, espéreme un minuto.

Jugueteaba con sus manos, inquieto y sudoroso, lanzándome miradas furtivas con sus ojos miel a través de su cara marcada. ¿Qué querría hacer con aquel collar? ¿Es qué no era suficiente ser un licántropo el mismo? Lo miré extrañado mientras cerraba el abrigo negro un poco más sobre mí.

Por fin Burgin regresó.

-Aquí está señor- Mirándolo con una sonrisa insana extendió la mano para que le entregase el dinero. Lupin contó las bolsas rápidamente y se las entregó. Lanzándome una última mirada histérica, se retiró del local y literalmente corrió hacía el Callejón Diagon. Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué al mostrador.

-Hola Burgin, ¿cómo está? Necesitaría que me facilitara un bastón maldito para regalarle a mi padre.- El viejo sonrió complacido.

-Enseguida, señor Malfoy.


	8. Solos en la Noche sin Luna

_N/A: Ejem, CUIDADO! Necrofilia+AngstMala combinación._

Solos en la Noche sin Luna

Temblaba de nuevo, bajo la insistente lluvia, con una mueca de disgusto y su capucha baja, descubriendo sus ojos negros. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron cuando el ruido de una motocicleta lo interrumpió en su soledad. Bajó volando y tomó al chico, después de despedirse de cuerpos.

Y el sonido del silencio sólo era corrompido por las gotas de lluvia estrellándose con el suelo.

Se acercó, cauteloso, como si pudieran captar su presencia aunque estuvieran muertos. _Aunque estuvieran muertos..._ Agachándose en el barro mojado, descubierto en la destrozada casa. Desolación en el Valle de Godric, muerte, siniestra catástrofe.

Pero la tristeza que sentía no era porque hubiera caído su señor.

Acarició su rostro, ahora tan o más pálido que el suyo. Los labios teñidos de azul y su cabello color fuego que parecía haberse opacado. Y sus ojos esmeraldas, velados y vacuos. Fue bajando sus manos, lenta y pausadamente, hasta los pechos. Se entreveían por la camisa blanca empapada... Dudó un segundo antes de comenzar a desabrocharle los botones.

Con cuidado, la desvistió, dejando la ropa a un lado prolijamente.

Apoyó sus labios contra su boca mientras la penetraba. Un contacto cálido para contrarrestar el frío de la muerte y lágrimas para intentar sonsacar la tristeza de dentro de su cuerpo. Ya no existía vergüenza, ya no existía añoranza. Sólo el placer de saber que sería el último hombre que la había poseído... Y en frente de su esposo.

Rió mientras llegaba al clímax, apretando el cadáver helado a su pecho bajo la lluvia.

La vistió con el mismo cuidado que había tenido para desvestirla.

Le abrió la boca delicadamente para introducir su lengua dentro y besarla como hubiera querido hacerlo desde que tenía memoria.

-Adiós.- Murmuró triunfante. Le bajó los párpados y se marchó, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha, mientras escuchaba como llegaban los medios y los aurores a la escena.


	9. Silenciados

_N/A: Otra para drabbles30min..._

Silenciados

Subía lentamente la mano, corriendo la falda gris en la penumbra, descubriendo la piel delicada y pálida con suavidad. Viciado por el aroma cálido que emanaba el cuerpo juvenil, extasiado por los cabellos rojos y su mirada fulgurante.

Detuvo su vista en el rostro finamente contorneado mientras desabrochaba la camisa escolar. Lo detuvo entre sus manos y se acercó a los apenas iluminados labios, atrayéndolos hacia si. Con desesperación, inmediatamente redobló la apuesta, y pronto se vieron casi desnudos en la suave cadencia del ambiente cerrado.

Y el sonido del silencio los envolvió, absorbiendo los inaudibles suspiros.

La empujó, chocándola contra las enormes piedras, dejándose llevar por su suerte de instinto, ocultando su mirada bajo los mechones de pelo negro y revoltoso. Dirigiendo su boca una y otra vez a la de ella para robarle los gemidos, para absorberla, si es que podía. Bordeando la silueta inmaculada, atrayéndola cada vez más.

Los gritos femeninos rasgaron el aire. Pero el permaneció en silencio, respirando agitado, con la mente en blanco.


	10. Engaño

_N/A: Esta es sobre Remus, por si no se entiende ._

Engaño

Y era la soledad de la noche, quizás, lo que lo llevó como tantas otras veces a buscar la botella de whisky y tomarla trago a trago. El sabor amargo junto a su paladar, abrasando su garganta.

Y en la oscuridad se veía aún menos. Más borroso. No llegaba a distinguir las siluetas definidas apenas por el cuarto menguante.

El piso estaba duro y las sombras atrapaban los restos de su conciencia, alejándolos de él, encerrándolos entre los tablones de madera, donde sus grandes dedos no alcanzaban.

Fue entonces, cuando el silencio reinó por sobre los sollozos, cuando ella hizo aparición; en su vestido blanco, vaporoso, coronada con guirnaldas de flores y aparente felicidad.

Le tomó la mano y lo levantó, ante la mirada atónita del joven. Un suspiro al traspasar la aparición momentánea y convencerse de que era mentira.

Cayó, peso muerto. Nada la traería de vuelta, ni si quiera su propio sufrimiento.

Nada. Ni convocar sus cabellos con el fuego.

Nada. Ni convocar su piel con la nieve.

Nada. Ni convocar su bondad con su dolor.

Su malaventurada alma decayó en un sueño profundo, repleto de guerreras y diosas, de ángeles y diablos, de amor y traición, y de algunos recuerdos felices, entintados con sangre inocente.


	11. ¿Encerrada?

_N/A: Yep, más para drabbles30min..._

¿Encerrada?

En su pequeña crisálida, ella yacía, con los pies sucios y su pelo desgreñado. Su mirada perdida en algún punto entre los ojos de su bestial hermano y los de su insano padre. Mantenía viva la esperanza de que hubiera alguna pizca de cordura subyacente dentro de ellos.

Y las minúsculas partículas de polvo mantenían su eterno movimiento aleatorio a través del aire cargado de inciensos y mugre.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, cargado de odio y repugnancia, se retiraron y la dejaron sola junto a la ventana. Como todas las tardes.

Era invierno y su entrecortado respirar se plasmaba en el vidrio como una nube de somnolencia e ilusión. Esperando impaciente el sonido de aquellos caballos, el timbre inconfundible de aquella voz. Su único escape.

El minuto de gloria pasó rápido, quizás demasiado, como todo momento de felicidad.

Entonces Morfin tomó su mano delicada con esa cualidad bruta. Una rara combinación, pero funcionaba. La llevó al sillón he hicieron lo de siempre.

Lo de todos los viernes.

Aunque sus gritos no clamaban libertad. Tampoco pretendían más de su hermano. Sólo pedían amor. Amor Ryddle. Amor de aquel muchacho muggle. De aquel apuesto muchacho...

La noche se desgarró, abriéndose en dos para darle paso a Merope, a su almita luminosamente opaca que pronto se fundió sombría con la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió buscar entre los empolvados libros, una solución mágica a su problema amoroso. Una poción quizás...


	12. Y te Creias que te Ibas a Escapar

_N/A: Esta es otra para drabbles30min. Me gusta como ha quedado, con esa pareja tan rara... _

**Y te Creías que te Ibas a Escapar **

Tan peligrosamente sensual.

Hipnotizante, esa era la palabra que la definía.

Y jugueteaba. Jugueteaba con todos. Pero un hombre solo desde hace años como yo¿cómo podría haberse resistido? Era, prácticamente, imposible.

Ella se me acercó, aquellas veces que logramos estar a solas. Ella fue la que me besó sonriente y me bajó la bragueta.

La obsesión fue inminente. Inminente e inevitable.

Me aislé, dejé de hablarle a mis compañeros. Se volvió algo casi inhumano; mis miradas se las reservaba, como lo había hecho antes con Lily. Y, en verdad, eran bastante parecidas para mis ojos viejos y cansados.

Que rastrera que podía ser una veela.

Cuando me dijo que se casaría con Bill, que le había encantado compartir esos momentos especiales conmigo, lanzándome un beso volador y guiñándome el ojo, sentí como el agujero que había tratado de rellenar se vaciaba nuevamente.

-Tranquilo, Remus. Ya le hablé a Tonks de ti. Está interesada.- Otra vez esa sonrisa delirante. Y me quedé callado, ensimismado. Revolviendo los pedacitos rotos de mi corazón aplastado tantas veces.

La miré fijo. No se escaparía. Lily no podría escaparse esta vez. Un movimiento rápido, un corte y un grito. Después silencio, en Grimmauld Place. La sangre tiñó su cabello de rojo, como siempre me había parecido.

-Puta.


	13. Silencio Repentino en la Sala Común

_N/A: Este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Megu-Chan. ¡Felices 17! With love, Mile._

_Tal como me pediste, un Hermione/Ron basado completamente en los celos. ¡Ta-da!_

Silencio repentino en la Sala Común de Gryffindor

Los miró desde un rincón, como todas las tardes. Conteniendo, no sólo las lágrimas sino los sollozos. La impotencia invadiendo cada célula cuando los veía acercarse, abrir los labios eróticamente y casi succionarse.

La rutina era repetitiva y cansina para los del alrededor, pero ellos en su cápsula no lo veían. Simplemente siguiendo con el juego, poseyendo sus bocas, atrayéndose una y otra vez al agujero negro provisto de un tentáculo escurridizo con el que interactuar.

A Hermione le dio asco pensar aquello y tuvo que correr la vista hacia otro punto de la sala común. Cruzada de brazos, podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel al imaginar a Ron haciéndole aquellas cosas a ella y no a esta otra... A Parvati. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a abrir un libro para intentar distraerse.

Pero era imposible.

En aquel momento de total despojo de voluntad, cuando se encontraba débil y a punto de sucumbir ante la improvisación, llegó Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-Parecen unidos con cola. –Dijo, observando a su amigo mutuo junto con aquella chica. Le perturbaba tanto pegote. Era algo chocante a la vista.

Hermione cerró el libro con un golpe seco y lo colocó con estruendo en la mesilla de la izquierda. Cuando se disponía a mirar a Harry para hablarle, su vista fue atrapada por la pequeña escenilla que montaban aquellos dos.

Ron sobre Parvati, en el sillón. Sonriendo a medias. De forma pícara y rebosante de doble sentido. Fue el colmo.

Sus sentidos saturados por el llanto y la desesperación, lo único que vio fue un par de labios. Su mente posicionó los demás rasgos y fue suficiente para lanzarse al vacío.


End file.
